I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown
|writer= |release=December 9, 2003 |runtime=41 minutes |rating=TV-G |available=DVD VHS Apple TV}} is the fourth and most recent Christmas television special based on the newspaper comic strip Peanuts. It originally aired on ABC on December 9, 2003, and has aired annually on that network since then. The teleplay consists of Peanuts' creator 's old comic strips. Synopsis Having seen the relationship between Snoopy and Charlie Brown, Rerun van Pelt is desperate for a dog of his own for Christmas. He asks Santa Claus for on. Unfortunately, his mother and older sister, Lucy, do not believe that he is old enough to care for one. Frustrated, he asks Charlie Brown if he can play with Snoopy. While initially cooperative, Snoopy quickly tires of Rerun's idea of fun and games, and after a while he begins to snub Rerun. At Rerun's request, Snoopy asks his brother, Spike, to leave his home in the desert near and come to visit. When he arrives, Lucy is appalled at his skinny figure and takes him in to fatten him up. After a short stay, he gains significant weight, which he then loses from fear while riding with Rerun on his mother's bike. Because Rerun's mother still will not allow Rerun to have his own dog, Charlie Brown tries to find another home for Spike but to no avail, prompting him to return to his desert home. Rerun asks Charlie Brown if Snoopy can come out and pull him on his sled. He finds himself pulling Snoopy on it instead, which makes him come to the conclusion that dogs can be troublesome. Charlie Brown breaks the fourth wall at the end of the special by saying, "I always lie awake wondering, when will it ever end? Then a voice tells me, "Right after the credits." Availability The special was first released to VHS and DVD by on October 26, 2004. Paramount's DVD release also contained Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales and a documentary about the making of A Charlie Brown Christmas as bonus features. Warner Home Video later released it as a "Remastered Deluxe Edition" DVD on October 6, 2009. Instead of the bonus specials from the previous DVD, this one also included Happy New Year, Charlie Brown. The DVD was later included in the Snoopy's Holiday Collection box set with Warner's Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales and Happiness is... Peanuts: Snow Days DVDs. IWantADogForXmas DVD 2004.jpg| IWantADogForXmas VHS 2004.jpg| IWantADogForXmas DVD 2009.JPG| Cast , Patty, Linus, Charlie Brown, Schroeder, Lucy, Pig-Pen, and Rerun.]] Note: Patty appears in the pageant at the end, and Marbles, Andy, and Olaf appear in flashbacks, but they do not have speaking parts. Gallery Rerun with his siblings.jpg Rerun writing to Santa.jpg|Rerun writes a letter to Santa Claus. I-want-a-dog-for-christmas-charlie-brown-06.jpg I-want-a-dog-for-christmas-charlie-brown-08.jpg Marbles_in_I_Want_a_Dog_for_Christmas.jpg|Snoopy (as the World War I Flying Ace) with his brother Marbles. Andy_and_Olaf's_photo.jpg|Snoopy with his brothers Andy and Olaf in a photo. I-want-a-dog-for-christmas-charlie-brown-11.jpg Sally with Snoopy and Woodstock.jpg Lucy meets Spike.jpg I-want-a-dog-for-christmas-charlie-brown-19.jpg See also * A Charlie Brown Christmas * Charlie Brown's Christmas Tales * It's Christmastime Again, Charlie Brown External links * * * [http://a.abc.com/specials/dogforchristmas/ Archived ABC Feature Page for I Want a Dog for Christmas, Charlie Brown] Category:Specials Category:Based on comic strips Category:Originally aired on ABC Category:2003 releases Category:Warner Home Entertainment Category:Films and specials about dogs Category:Iconix Brand Group